Blond Ambition
|season = 3 |number = 22 |epnumber = 66 |prodcode = 322 |image = 322-Monroe sees that Nick isn't a Grimm anymore.gif |airdate = May 16, 2014 |viewers = 5.34 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Bryar Freed-Golden as Gloria Calvert Laura Faye Smith as DeEtta Calvert Jim Crino as Leroy Estes Kyle Vahan as John Oblinger Kevin Carroll as Arnold Rosarot Tracy Gaillard as Monique Hank Cartwright as Jerry Baxter Lisa Carswell as Nora Grosszahn Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Three Bladed Knife Witch's Hat Zaubertrank Recipe Book Trubel's Machete Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X |finale = X }} "'}} is the twenty-second episode of Season 3, the sixty-sixth episode overall, and the Season 3 finale of Grimm. It first aired on May 16, 2014 on NBC. Press Release MONROE AND ROSALEE'S BIG DAY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED—JACQUELINE TOBONI, C. THOMAS HOWELL, DEE WALLACE AND CHRIS MULKEY GUEST STAR—It's Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee's (Bree Turner) big day and their joy will only be matched by unexpected heartache for those around them. Nick (David Giuntoli) and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) make a startling realization that could shake their relationship to its core. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) proceeds with a delicately laid plan that leads to a catastrophic event that will alter the course of Nick's journey. Russell Hornsby, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis At the Zimmer Mountain Lodge, Rosalee and Monroe are going through a rehearsal for their wedding. Nick stands by Monroe as his best man while Juliette and DeEtta stand by Rosalee as her maid of honor and matron of honor, respectively. Bart, Alice, Gloria, Hank, and Bud all watch the rehearsal from their seats. At the end of the rehearsal, Judge Mason asks Nick if he is going to be wearing his sunglasses during the wedding as well, which causes everyone in the room to all speak at once trying to make various excuses why Nick must wear his sunglasses. At the precinct, Wu gives Captain Renard the latest info he has about where Adalind is. He tells Renard a cab dropped her off in one place, but there is no record of her being picked up. Renard tells Wu to expand the search to see if she got picked up a few blocks away. In the storage unit, Adalind inhales the vapor coming out of the top of the witch's hat and changes into Juliette. In an unknown location, Weston Steward opens up a vent where he pulls out a case containing passports with his picture, but various names and money for multiple different countries. He takes out a Canadian passport with the name "Walter Rathenau" and leaves. Back at the lodge, Monroe, Rosalee, and everyone else from the wedding rehearsal is having a rehearsal dinner. Bart makes a toast where he apologizes to Monroe, Rosalee, and Nick for the way he acted when he first met Rosalee and Nick. He then thanks Alice for not leaving when he really wanted to go. Juliette then makes a toast for her and Hank as the resident Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennens. At his hotel, Renard is surprised to have a visit from who he thinks is Juliette, but unbeknownst to him is really Adalind, who says she needs to talk to Adalind and him. She expresses her condolences for Adalind, and Renard tells her she doesn't want to get involved with Adalind at the moment. Renard mentions Adalind was in her house, and Adalind asks basic questions such as "when" and "how do you know that" to keep her act going. Adalind walks up to Renard and says that she has been confused ever since they went through what they went through and kisses Renard. Adalind's potion starts to wear off, so she "apologizes" and leaves quickly, leaving Renard confused as he thought the situation with Juliette was long over. Adalind gets in a taxi still looking like Juliette and tells the cabbie where to drop her off. Adalind sits in the backseat as her potion continues to wear off. Monroe, Rosalee, Bart, Alice, Gloria, and DeEtta all arrive at Monroe and Rosalee's home. Rosalee asks everyone if they want anything else before they go to bed, and everyone says no thanks except for DeEtta, who mentions she'd take more wine. Rosalee takes DeEtta to the kitchen for wine while everyone else heads to bed. Before Bart goes, Monroe compliments his toast and says he appreciates how he has come around to him and Rosalee being together. Bart acknowledges that some may still disagree with their marriage, but he is glad that he no longer feels that way. Adalind's taxi arrives to the storage unit, and when the cabbie turns around, he is surprised to see that Adalind looks different than when she got in, as the potion has fully worn off and she is back to looking like herself. Adalind just smiles and pays the cabbie before she gets out of the taxi. Nick and Juliette arrive home and smell smoke. They rush into the house to find Trubel dealing with a grease fire while trying to cook bacon. Nick gets the fire out by putting a lid on the pan, while Trubel and Juliette open doors and windows to deal with the smoke. Trubel says she was trying to cook bacon and eggs for everyone but didn't get past the bacon. The phone rings, and Juliette tells Trubel not to worry about it because she can't get past the bacon either and that she is addicted to it, before going to answer the phone. Nick tells Trubel he needs her help in the morning because they are going to move the trailer. Juliette answers the phone, and it's Adalind calling. Adalind tells Juliette that she thinks Renard's obsession with her may have returned and asks Juliette if she has had any feelings lately for him. Juliette says no, and Adalind says just in case the problem is returning, she will mix something up to help both of them, but Juliette says no potions or mixing of anything. Adalind says she understands her concern and hangs up. Juliette tells Nick about the call, and Nick tells her she is probably wrong and not to trust her. At Monroe and Rosalee's home, there is a crash in the middle of the night, causing everyone to get out of bed. They all enter the living room to find a very drunk DeEtta in Rosalee's wedding dress. The dress has red wine stains all over it, and DeEtta drunkenly tells Rosalee she won't let her get married in the dress because she has had two failed marriages after getting married in the dress. She tells Rosalee the dress is bad luck and that she is doing her a favor, and she then passes out on the floor. The next morning, Rosalee, Gloria, Bart, and Alice go to a bridal shop to find a new dress. The shop is not open yet, but a saleswoman is inside, and after some persuading, she lets everyone in so Rosalee can get a dress, which Bart and Alice tell Rosalee they will pay for. Monroe begins opening blinds around the house, which wakes DeEtta up. She realizes she destroyed Rosalee's dress and apologizes to Monroe, but Monroe tells her not to worry about it because he and Rosalee actually hated the dress. Juliette goes downstairs to answer the phone and is surprised that it is Renard. He tells her that as bad as she may want to, she can't come see him anymore, which makes Juliette confused, and they have a brief argument over misinformation and Adalind's trickery, ending with Juliette angrily hanging up. Right after the conversation is over, Wu comes into Renard's office and tells him they may know where Adalind is. He tells Renard that a woman matching her description was dropped off at a storage unit and that the unit has a space registered in Adalind's mother's name. Later, Nick and Trubel drive away from Forest Hills Storage with the trailer hooked up. Nick says too many people know where the trailer is, so he bought a piece of land. In the middle of a forest, Nick unhitches the trailer, and he and Trubel put some things from Nick's car into the trailer. At home, Juliette receives a call from Adalind, who says she is checking up on her, and Juliette tells her Renard called. Adalind says she has a spray that will make everything between them end again, and Adalind offers to come over. Juliette tells her not to come over because she has too many things to do. Adalind offers to leave the spray with Nick, but Juliette says he is busy getting ready for a wedding. They both hang up, and Adalind inhales more of the potion vapor to turn into Juliette once again, and she leaves the storage unit. In the trailer, Nick and Trubel go through some of the new things that Rolek Porter gave Nick as they talk about what they would do if they had the choice of no longer being a Grimm. Renard arrives to Adalind's storage unit and uses a crowbar to get it open. He immediately spots the cauldron with the witch's hat on it and realizes that Adalind has recently made a potion. Nick and Trubel arrive home, and Nick offers to order food for Trubel before he and Juliette head to the wedding. Trubel says she appreciates everything but that she can't keep living off of him and Juliette, and at some point she is going to have to leave, but she tells him if she gets hungry, then she will figure it out. She goes to her room and looks through Grimm diaries. Nick goes to his room to get ready for the wedding, but before he does anything, Adalind, posing as Juliette, comes out of the bathroom wearing Juliette's negligee, which gets Nick's attention. Before long, the two of them begin having sex. Renard finds the recipe for the potion that Adalind made, reads through the directions, and figures out what it does. Nick and Adalind finish having sex, and Nick goes to the bathroom to get ready for the wedding. Adalind gets on clothes and heads downstairs to leave, but before she can leave, she runs into Trubel coming out of the kitchen. Trubel jokes that she wasn't cooking anything... except bacon. Adalind replies that she hates bacon and leaves. Trubel asks if she's going to the wedding, but Adalind closes the door without saying anything. Trubel is curious, so she decides to follow her. While Nick is in the shower, Renard tries to call him to tell him what's going on. Once he gets no answer, Renard fills a small bottle with some of the green liquid antidote from the cauldron, which is automatically made when the potion is made, and leaves the storage unit. Trubel continues following who she thinks is Juliette and watches as she gets into a taxi. As the taxi pulls away, she is surprised and confused to suddenly see a blonde woman in the back of the taxi instead of Juliette. The real Juliette arrives home after getting her hair done for the wedding. She goes into her and Nick's bedroom as Nick finishes putting on his tux. Nick comments that she was fast in getting her hair done. She asks if he likes it, and he says yes, but it also looked great before. He asks her why she changed it, and she says because of the wedding and that they need to leave in 10 minutes. Nick tells her he is ready and that he will wait downstairs. Juliette turns around and notices her negligee on the floor and that the bed is messy. Trubel arrives back at the house as Nick and Juliette are leaving. She watches from behind a bush as they leave. In the car, Nick tells Juliette she looks beautiful and she quietly thanks him. He asks her if she is okay, and she says she doesn't know. Nick tells her she seemed pretty okay "not that long ago." She asks him why her negligee was on the floor, and he smiles and says, "I think that's just pretty much where it fell." Juliette asks him when, and he tells her she must be joking, but she sternly says she isn't. Nick asks her if he was "that bad," and she tells him to just tell her what's going on, but he says he doesn't know what she is talking about. She says she's talking about how her negligee was scrunched up on the floor and the bed was messed up when she got home. Nick says, "Yeah, I didn't do that by myself," and Juliette asks who he did it with then. Nick is confused and tells her when he came home, she was wearing the negligee. Juliette asks how stupid he thinks she is because she was gone getting her hair done. Juliette says she can't believe he would do something like that in their home and bed. Nick tells her, "This isn't funny anymore," and she says she would make him pull over so she could get out if they weren't going to Monroe and Rosalee's wedding. Nick says he was in bed with her and that they had sex, but she loudly says, "We didn't!" Nick says it was someone who looked and sounded just like her, and Juliette repeats that it wasn't her. Nick asks who else could it have been, causing Juliette to pause for a second before she realizes that Adalind called earlier and knew she wasn't going to be home. Both get worried looks, and Juliette says she's going to be sick. Renard arrives to Nick and Juliette's home with the antidote. He knocks loudly and yells for Nick to open the door. Trubel walks up to the door and asks who he is. He tells her he is Nick's captain and that he needs to speak to him because it's very important. She opens the door and he comes in quickly. Trubel tells him that Nick isn't home because he is at a wedding. Renard asks who she is, and she says she is just a friend of theirs. Renard asks if Adalind was there, and Trubel says she has heard of her but doesn't know who she is, so Renard quickly describes her. It dawns on Trubel that Renard's description matches the description of the blonde woman she saw in the taxi earlier, and upon seeing the look on Trubel's face, Renard realizes that Trubel did see her. Trubel tells him about how she followed who she thought was Juliette to a cab and that when it drove past, Juliette wasn't the one in the cab. Renard shows her the antidote and says Nick needs to drink it. Trubel gives him a piece of paper saying where the wedding is. He tells her she should stay and that he will handle it, but as soon as he goes out the door, he is shot 3 times in the stomach/chest, causing him to fall back into the house. Weston Steward enters the house with his gun drawn and sees Trubel. She runs as he shoots at her and chases her. Trubel runs to her room and closes the door. She puts a chair against the doorknob as Weston tries shooting through the door, causing Trubel to accidentally hit her head on the edge of her bedside table. Nick and Juliette arrive to the wedding. Nick grabs her and tells her he would have never done anything like that had he known it wasn't her. Juliette tells him it's just how their life is because of him being a Grimm and she isn't sure she can take it anymore. Nick tells her he was going to propose to her before his mom showed up with Adalind and the baby. Bud quickly runs up to say hi before going inside. Weston breaks through Trubel's door and says she is in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he won't shoot her, so he puts his gun away. Trubel grabs her machete from by her bed without him noticing and hides it behind her back. Weston woges to attack Trubel, but he immediately realizes she is a Grimm. She kicks him, causing him to stumble and fall out of the room. She quickly runs up to him and cuts off his head, and his head rolls down the stairs. Trubel then calls 911 for Renard. Monroe nervously finishes getting ready. Nick realizes he forgot his sunglasses, and Monroe tells his dad they have to call off the wedding as he walks into the room. Bart says he needs to calm down and hands Nick his sunglasses. Nick puts them on and quickly takes them off because they are prescription. Hanks asks if he can see, so he puts them back on and says, "Yeah, I guess." Trubel grabs the antidote and Renard's keys from his pocket and runs out of the house. Nick and Juliette follow DeEtta up the aisle to get ready for the wedding. Elsewhere, Trubel speeds towards the wedding location with a bloodied head. Back at the wedding, everyone stands up as Rosalee walks down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom, Hank walks up to her and walks her up the aisle. Trubel continues towards the wedding location as Rosalee says her vows to Monroe. At Nick and Juliette's home, Wu helps paramedics carry the stretcher with Renard out of the house to the ambulance. The ambulance leaves, and Wu goes with Franco into the house to look around. At the wedding, Monroe says his vows to Rosalee. Back at Nick and Juliette's house, Franco and Wu look at Weston's head. Wu asks where the rest of him is, and Franco tells him upstairs. Franco says the body's ID came back as FBI agent Weston Steward but that he was carrying a passport with his picture with a different name. Wu and Franco go upstairs and look at Weston's body. Wu tells Franco to contact the FBI and adds that he will try to contact Nick. Nick feels his phone vibrate in his pocket while Monroe finishes his vows, so he silences it. While Wu waits for Nick to answer, he notices Grimm diaries on Trubel's bed. He opens one to see a Lausenschlange entry, which causes him to flashback to his Aswang encounter. Judge Mason asks Nick if he has the ring, and he hands it to Monroe. Monroe puts the ring partially on Rosalee's finger and starts his declaration of consent. At the storage unit, Adalind grabs what she needs, including a passport, and locks the unit up. When Monroe finishes, he puts the ring fully on Rosalee's finger. Juliette hands Rosalee the other ring and she puts it partially on Monroe's finger as she begins her declaration of consent. In the ambulance, paramedics work on trying to save Renard's life. When Rosalee finishes, she puts the ring all the way on Monroe's finger, and Judge Mason declares them as husband and wife. Monroe and Rosalee kiss as everyone claps and cheers, and many of the guests woge. Trubel arrives and runs inside and yells for Nick. Everyone looks at her, and it doesn't take long for her to be identified as a Grimm. She tells Nick he needs to drink what's in the bottle, but she is grabbed by many Wesen, causing her to drop the bottle, breaking it. Nick tries to help Trubel, but his sunglasses are knocked off and stepped on. Hank helps Nick to get Trubel out of the room as Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee follow. Bart, Alice, and Gloria all block the exit, telling everyone to back off. Inside another room, Nick asks how everyone knew Trubel was a Grimm. Monroe asks what he is talking about and says that she walked in while everyone was woged. Nick says they weren't, and Rosalee tells him yes, they were. Nick says he didn't see them woged. Monroe then walks up to Nick and woges. He looks at Nick and tells him something is wrong because his eyes are normal. Monroe asks Nick if he can see him, and Nick asks if he is woged. Monroe tells Nick that he isn't a Grimm anymore. Trubel tells Nick it's what Adalind did to him, which is why he was supposed to drink the stuff in the bottle. Trubel tells Nick about Renard coming to the house and that he said Adalind did something to Nick, before being shot. Bart hurries in and tells them they need to get Trubel out of there, so everyone but Monroe and Rosalee hurry out to Renard's vehicle. In the ambulance, Renard coughs up blood, and on a plane to Europe, Adalind thinks about getting Diana back from Viktor. Everyone quietly sits in the car as Hank drives. Juliette looks back at Nick with a sad look on her face, and Trubel asks Nick, "You really couldn't see them?" and he looks out his window before softly telling her no. Guest Stars Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes *This episode began filming on March 31, 2014. *Jacqueline Toboni (Theresa Rubel) was promoted to a guest star. *Footage from , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Adalind causes Nick to lose his Grimm powers. *Wu sees a Grimm diary, causing him to have a flashback to when he saw an Aswang. *The trailer is moved out of Forest Hills Storage into a forest. *Nick reveals to Juliette that he was going to propose to her before Kelly arrived with Adalind. *Monroe and Rosalee get married. Trivia *Adalind's storage unit's number is 22, which is also the episode for the season. *The title plays on the notion of "blind ambition" and its consequences. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_22 Category:Seasons 1-3 Episode Battle Royale Final 4 Category:Seasons 1-3 Episode Battle Royale Champion Category:2014 Grimmy Award Winners